Sorry For Being A Closet Otaku
by Inorizushi
Summary: Ness' big secret has been revealed due to his carelessness, How long will it take until Lucas catches news of it? Based on the Vocaloid song "Sorry For Being A Closet Otaku" By Megpoid GUMI. Rated T for Slight Swearing. Contains OC's
1. The Convention

**Inorizushi: **Hate me all you want, I'm making Ness a closet otaku AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO CHANGE MY MIND! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

K, enjoy the story.

**Sorry For Being a Closet Otaku**

**Chapter 1: Convention**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock buzzing, signaling that it was time to wake up.

I groaned as I climbed out of bed and looked at the time.

My alarm clock woke me up twenty minutes after what I set it for.

"Oh crap, I'm gonna be late!" I thought to myself as I ran to grab my towel get into the bathroom.

I took care of my business and went to my closet, looking for what I was gonna wear. I chose wisely and picked the best outfit I had. I went downstairs to eat breakfast and call my friends that I'm going to be late.

I ran out the door and dashed towards the convention center.

I suddenly stopped after seeing that Ninten and Lucas were playing out in Ninten's yard, I couldn't let them see me like this, so I ran back and ran around the block instead.

I got to an intersection and noticed a group of teenagers looking at me like I was crazy or something. Then, I realized that I'm running around with a blonde wig on my head, carrying around a giant stuffed banana.

"Hey is that Ness? Ness! Hey, Ness!" one of the teens yelled my name and I jumped at the voice, noticing it was one of my classmates in homeroom.

I panicked and ran straight into the street, trying to get away from the boy.

I kept running, looking back constantly to see if any of them had tried to catch up to me to see if it was really me. I looked forward after confirming that no one was following me and slammed straight into another boy.

"Ow! Hey, watch it- Oh, hey Ness."

"I'm not Ness! I'm- uhh."

I looked around for any inspiration for a fake name.

"I'm a raccoon!"

Luke stared at me like I was insane and I took off running, knowing that he's bound to tell Lucas.

I turned back and yelled at him to not tell anyone that he saw me.

I was a few minutes late, but I managed to get to the convention center on time.

I looked around, cosplayers were everywhere. I searched for my group of friends who agreed to cosplay with me. I couldn't find them so I simply decided to talk with some other people. I saw people who were dressed in gundam suits, demos, I ever saw someone dressed as Misaka Misaka from Accelerator.

Except. She was dressed like the part where she's wandering around only with a towel on.

I was talking to a boy who was dressed as Hatsune Miku.

Which was rather strange; however, the outfit suited him nicely. When suddenly, a cosplayer dressed as Roxas from Kingdom Hearts yelled for me so he could take a picture. I happyile obliged and turned around.

I regretted that choice the moment he saw me.

"Ok! Say chee- wait.. Ness? Is that you?" The boy questioned as he slowly lowered his camera and walked towards me.

I recognized that voice. It was the voice of a dirty brunette I knew.

"C-Claus?! Is that you?" I said nervously, hoping it wasn't him. He took off his wig, revealing orange-ish hair. It was Claus.

"Ness, what are you doing at a cosplay convention?" He questioned me as he looked over my costume.

"That's what I should be asking!" as I slowly backed away from him.

He looked bewildered after hearing my comment and flicked my head.

"Ness, you know I'm an otaku, You've seen my room before!"

"WELL JUST HAVING RANDOM FIGURINES AND POSTERS ALL AROUND YOUR ROOM DOESN'T MEAN ANY- ok wait. Yeah it does."

"So uhh… Why are you dressed as Kagamine Len?"

"No reason."

"Well most cosplayers dress as one of their favorite Japanese characters, why are you dressed as L-"

"I SAID NO REASON."

"You like Len don't you."

"NO I DO-"

"He reminds you of Lucas I'm guessing."

_I swear this boy is reading my mind._

"Well why are you dressed as Roxas?"

"Cuz he's cool."

"But why not Riku or Sora. Oh! Why not Axel?"

"Cuz I like Roxas more."

"Because you wanna be the pretty boy? Ok, sure why not!"

"At least I'm not dressed as a shota."

"Roxas is what? Fifteen? He looks twelve for fucks sake!"

"Say anything more and I'll tell everyone at school that I saw you here."

I ran up to Claus and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him a foot off the ground.

"Look, don't tell ANYBODY that you saw me here. This is our little secret. Oh, and Don't tell Ninten, I swear he'll tease me till we're old and grey. Alright?" I threatened him.

"Alright! Alright! You're gonna rip my costume! Let go already, I promise!" He screamed as he watched his the fabric of his shirt start to rip.

I let go of his shirt and he dropped to the ground, a dust cloud appearing during the impact.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO MY SHORTS! THEY'RE STAINED! NESS, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" He screamed as he tried to brush the dirt off of his shorts.

"I DIDN'T KNOW THERE WAS GOING TO BE A DUST CLOUD!" I yelled as I helped him up.

"WHY DID YOU DROP ME THEN!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO DAMN HEAVY TO PUT BACK DOWN."

"What did you say."

_Ohhhh crap. Why did I just say that._

"Ness."

"Yeah?"

"Run."

"Okay."

I took my cue and ran as fast as I could toward the exit when I saw that Lucas and Ninten were waiting outside for Claus to be finished with his job/cosplaying.

I looked back and saw that Claus went back to taking pictures of other cosplayers.

I sighed in relief that he was kidding about chasing after me so I went back to hanging out with other cosplayers, checking out merchandise and staying the hell away from the entrance until Claus left.

**Author's Notes:**

When Ness crashes into a boy named Luke, it isn't Lucas. It's a random self-insertion of myself using my nickname given to me by LordLenne, aka Leon.

(Who, btw, will appear somewhere.)

This fanfic is based off of the Vocaloid song _**Sorry for Being a Closet Otaku **_By Megpoid GUMI.


	2. Neko Cafe

**EDITS:  
**Fixed grammar and spelling errors  
Added more detail

**Sorry For Being A Closet Otaku**

**Chapter 2: Neko Café**

After last week's incident, I knew I had to be more careful. I promised myself that I wouldn't go outside dressed like that ever again.

That didn't exactly go as planned.

A few days ago I was given a job at a café. However, this wasn't an ordinary café.

Ohhhh no. It was not a normal café at all. It was a 'Neko' Cafe. A Cat Cafe.

* * *

I woke up late once again and had to push myself to get to my summer job ASAP or I'd get fired. Just like my other job, I would usually come late.

Even though my old job was a few blocks away, I really liked to sleep in.

As soon as I was dressed in my uniform, I ran downstairs and out the door.

I took the usual route to the café. That is, until I saw Lucas outside playing with his dog Boney. And once again, I had to run around the block so he wouldn't see me.

I stopped at the same intersection as last week and I ran into a couple of people. However, I ran into a specific couple I didn't really want to deal with at the moment.

"Hey! Ness! Where are you going?" The shorter boy asked.

"And why are you in a dress and wearing cat ears?" The taller boy asked as he looked over my outfit.

"Oh, uhh. I'm not Ness! I'm a cow! Yeah, a cow! Oink Oink!"

I tried to run past them but the taller boy caught me before I could pass them.

"Alright, what's up with the fancy get-up Ness?"

"Nothing, Leon. Someone pulled me into an alley and dressed me like this." I lied.

"Ness, I'm pretty sure no one in this town would pull you into an alley and put you in a dress and stick cat ears on your head. This town is too nice for that." The younger boy replied.

"Luke. You remember how I ran into you last week?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you tell anyone?"

"Only Leon."

_Alright. At least Leon isn't a blabber mouth like Luke._

"I heard that." The younger boy said as he walked up to me and slapped my cheek softly.

"How the he-"

"You guys aren't the only people with PSI. So uhh… We should probably leave, you're gonna be late for your job at the 'Neko' Cafe."

"Oh geez, alright. I'll talk to you guys later then!" I said as I started running towards the market district.

"Oh, by the way. You might wanna look out for a certain someone when you're there." I heard in my head. It was Luke's voice.

_Wait. How did he know I worked there?_

I thought about the message he gave me as I slowly walked through the front doors of the building.

"Oh! Good morning Ness!" The manager said gleefully as he saw me walk in.

"G'morning Mr. Soto."

"Ah, say it the way you practiced."

Agh, as much as I hated saying it, I needed the money to pay off the damages I caused at school. I took a deep breath and said what I was trained to say.

"Good morning, master!"

_Oh god what am I doing with my life._

"Good! Oh, and I see that you aren't late for once." He said as he looked at the clock.

I glanced at my watch and saw I was actually an hour early.

_WAIT. I WAS AN HOUR EARLY?_

"Uhh… Mr. Soto.."

"Yeah Ness?"

"By any chance…Did daylight savings start today?"

"Uhh.. Yes it did."

"Oh…"

_I am so going to kill Luke now._

"No you aren't!" A familiar voice sounded as the front doors opened.

"Ah! Luke! Good to see a new employee coming in early! Unlike someone." Mr. Soto glanced at me as he took Luke into the back to tell him about his duties.

Since I had an hour to waste I decided to get the place ready for customers.

By the time lunch rush started, I had to hide from at least ten people since they didn't know I was an otaku.

I served two people before some trouble took place.

I heard someone open the door as I took two customer's orders.

It was Ninten.

I panicked and ran to the front register and hid behind the counter.

Now I knew what Luke meant when he said to look out for a certain person.

"So, I bet you're panicking now aren't you." A voice said from behind the counter.

"Luke, Why is he here?!"

"Oh, I've been told he's one of this place's most valuable customers."

"Why?!"

"I don't know." Suddenly his watch beeped as a reminder that he was to go on lunch break.

"No! Please! Serve him! I can't be seen like this!"

"Sorry, I'm a minor, Can't exactly work when I have to take a break."

"Well when is my break then?"

"In two hours, If you had paid attention during training you would've known that and that I work here also." Luke said as he waved at Ninten.

"Well I got the basics down." I said defensively.

"Not really, now go serve him; we can't exactly risk losing any customers."

"Geez, since when were you so bossy?"

"Since I became the writer of this story."

"What story?"

"Nothing."

I stared at him with the same expression he gave me last week when I practically ran him over. I stared at the area where Ninten was sitting and took a deep breath.

"Alright. Here goes nothing."

"Good luck." Luke patted me on the back and retired into the employee lounge.

I slowly walked toward Ninten's table, hiding my face in the process and practicing a different voice. In my confusion, I didn't realize that I had arrived already.

"Oh, Hey Ness, what are you doing here?"

_**WHAT. HOW DID HE EVEN KNOW IT WAS ME?!**_

I heard two voices at the same time saying "_You are the worst actor ever._" In my head.

"H-Hey Ninten, W-What brings you here?" I said nervously as I un-hid my face.

"Oh, that's not how it usually goes. Aren't you supposed to say something like 'Good Afternoon, Master?'."

_Why must you guys torture me so much?_

"_Because we can." _The two voices said again.

Wait. One of those voices is Luke's. Who's is the other one?

"_What, you don't recognize it?"_

I heard a knock on the window and saw Leon standing outside.

He noticed that I saw him and waved and poofed out of sight.

I went back to talking to Ninten.

"Well? Where's the service?"

"Ugh. Fine."

I took in a deep breath and said the usual thing.

"Good Morning, Master!" in my 'cute' voice.

"Wow. That's actually pretty good."

"It really was wasn't it?" two voices behind me said in unison.

I jumped and fell onto the table.

Luke and Leon were chuckling as they saw me bang my head against the wall.

"WHY. JUST WHY."

"Told you, I'm the writer of this fanfic so I can do whatever I want~"

"Ninten, do you know what he's talking about?"

"Yes."

"Oh for fu- alright, I need to do my job, can you two just butt out now?"

"Yeah sure why not? Come on Leon, let's go into the lounge."

"Alright."

The two left, holding hands like usual, and went into the lounge.

Ninten started the conversation again.

"So uhh… back to what I was going to say…. What are you doing here Ness?"

"That's what I should be asking you!"

"Ness, have you not found out yet?"

"Found out what?"

"Ness, I'm a weeaboo."

"….You're a what?"

"I'm a weeaboo."

"A weea-what?"

"A super otaku."

"….Still not getting it."

"I'm an otaku that goes way too far into the fandom."

"Oh."

"So uhh.. I'm guessing you work here?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Nothing.. it's just that… I would kinda expect you to have some other job like.. fixing bikes or something."

"I don't know why I chose this job, The idea just stuck to me."

"Weird."

"I know right?"

"Well, I gotta go, Claus is expecting me at the park in ten minutes."

"Ah right, it's your guys' anniversary huh?

"Yeah. I wonder what he's gonna do tonight~"

I looked to my left where Luke was suddenly standing shirtless staring into Ninten's soul.

"Uhh.. forget I ever said that."

"Uhh.. okay?"

"Well, c'ya Ness."

"Oh wait, Ninten! Don't you dare tell anyone that you saw me here, alright?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He said sarcastically as he walked out the door.

_Yeah. He's gonna tell isn't he._

"_Don't worry, he won't." _Luke said using telepathy.

_Will he?_

"_Since when did you trust me?"_

…_.Oh man._


	3. Confessions

**Sorry For Being a Closet Otaku**

**Chapter 3: Confessions**

It was Saturday, I was planning to sleep in like usual until someone decided it would be nice to pay me a visit.

**At three in the morning.**

I heard the doorbell ring at turned my head to stare at my alarm clock.

_Why in the world-_

The doorbell started ringing several times in a row. I groaned, got out of bed and went to the front door.

As soon as I reached the front door the doorbell was ringing like crazy and someone was banging at the door like no tomorrow.

I looked through the peephole and saw two figures. One was significantly taller than the other. I groaned louder than before and opened the door.

"Surprise!" The shorter boy shouted as he walked in.

"Hello." The taller boy said.

"Leon, Luke. Why the hell are you two here at freaking three in the morning?" I said as I glared at them after closing the door.

"Oh, you're gonna have some other visitors by the way, might as well leave the door unlocked." Luke said as he sat down on the sofa.

"What do you me-"

I was cut off by another knock at the door; I checked the peephole again and this time it was Ninten.

"Ohai." He said bluntly after I opened the door and welcomed him inside.

I closed the door once again and walked over to where everyone was sitting.

"Alright. Who else is coming?"

"Take a guess." Leon said as he heard someone knock at the door.

"….Oh no."

"Ohhhhhh yes." Luke chuckled as I walked towards the door.

I hesitated before opening the door, knowing who was behind it.

I slowly turned the doorknob, fearing the worst.

"Hey Ness!" A cutesy voice said as the door revealed my face.

"May we come in?" A more matured voice said.

"Oh, Sure. Everyone else is here anyways." I chuckled nervously as I closed the door behind them.

They took their seats and Luke got up for a conference with all of us.

"Okay. I'm pretty sure none of you know why you're here right now." He said as he looked at everyone's confused faces.

"You could've at least waited until the afternoon for this."

"Nope. Back to what I was saying, I've gathered all of you here today to talk to you about Ness."

I was shocked, why was this conference about me?

"Lucas, you probably don't know about what's been happening to Ness recently do you?" Luke asked as he pointed towards Lucas.

"Actually, yes I do. Claus and Ninten told me all about it."

_OH NO NONONONONONO. __**NO.**__ THEY DID __**WHAT?**_

"Claus, Ninten! How could you do this to me?!"

The scene was interrupted by Leon's sudden chuckling.

"I'm sorry, but this is hilarious." He managed to say between his laughs.

Luke walked up to Leon and kissed him on the cheek. "Leon-sama~ Do you mind?~"

"Okay~"

"Anyways, since Lucas already knows that you're an otaku. We can cut straight to the chase."

"WAIT. NESS IS AN OTAKU?!"

"I THOUGHT YOU KNEW ALREADY!" I shouted.

"NINTEN AND CLAUS TOLD ME THAT YOUR BASEBALL TEAM MADE THE FINALS!"

"WELL YES WE DID AND I AM DAMN PROUD OF IT."

"What's going on down here?" A girl's voice suddenly sounded as we argued.

"Nothing Tracy, just go back to bed." I said as I saw Tracy sitting on the stairs.

Tracy just shrugged and walked back upstairs.

"We got you good didn't we?" Ninten said smugly.

"We got him good didn't we?" Claus replied.

I glared at the two. I really wanted to punch both of them.

"Clausy, Brohoof!"

Ninten and Claus 'brohoofed' as I stared at them like they were idiots.

"Oh, you two are bronies too?" Luke said excitedly.

"So am I!" Lucas exclaimed as he got up and raised his hand

"ALRIGHT! BROHOOF'S EV'RYWHERE!" Luke said as he ran up to each of them and 'brohoofed' them.

"CAN WE GET BACK ON TOPIC?" I interrupted their random group hug and was met with an angry glare from all of them.

"We really should." Leon pointed at the clock. It's been an hour since everyone arrived.

"Ah, right."

Luke returned to his original position and started the conversation again.

"Anyways, It turns out that Ness is a closet otaku. However, we've only realized this just recently. Ninten, Claus, would you two be so kind to share your experiences?"

"Sure, why not." The two said in unison.

Claus went up first and spoke about our confrontation at the cosplay convention.

Lucas didn't seem to care. Then Ninten went up and talked about the Neko Café incident.

Lucas stared at me and Ninten with a strange expression and giggled at the fact that we went there.

As soon as Ninten was done I was grieving over the soon to be loss of my beloved Lucas.

But then, a miracle happened.

"Ness, I don't care that you're an otaku."

"But- but you said you hated otakus." I said in amazement.

"No. I said I hated weeaboos."

"So does that mean you hate me Lucas?" Ninten questioned.

"You're my friend so I don't care Ninten."

"Awesome."

"Alright, so you alright Ness? Everyone here has an embarrassing secret about themselves and they don't care about it one bit." Luke said with a friendly gesture.

"Actually…Leon hasn't said anything yet." Claus said as he slowly turned his head toward Leon.

"Oh. That's because Leon's a shotacon." Luke said bluntly.

Everyone jumped at the idea that Leon was a shotacon but we ended up laughing about it.

* * *

So it turns out that there's nothing wrong with being an otaku or a brony.

Claus, Ninten, Lucas and Luke ended up getting me into ponies and I ended up becoming a brony as well.

However… I do feel like looking more into the other's secrets. I wonder what I have in-store for myself.


End file.
